


失乐园的未来书/The Future Book of the Lost Canvas

by Sawa_G



Series: Dancing with the Shadows [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: 「即便失去一切，你还握有未来。」——奥斯卡•王尔德*黑历史存档no.2，同系列长篇，第一部见《日不落的斯力奥》*世界观沿用前部，剧情承上，穿越时空设定*加妮亚主角，CP德弗特洛斯，贵圈真乱向BG*私货多，不严谨，有bug默念八字真经→遇事不决，量子力学
Relationships: Gemini Aspros & Gemini Defteros, Gemini Defteros/Original Female Character(s), Gemini Kanon/Original Female Character(s), Gemini Saga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dancing with the Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554436
Kudos: 1





	失乐园的未来书/The Future Book of the Lost Canvas

父亲离开的时候是九月份，具体哪天加妮亚记不清了，唯一还印象深刻的就是，那天下了很大的雨。她本来睡得很熟，意识沉入梦乡前的最后记忆是坐在床边的母亲，借着橘红色的灯光给她讲睡前故事：埃斯库罗斯的《奥瑞斯提亚》，它被城户纱织小姐吐槽为绝对会让小孩子做噩梦的几本书之一。

加妮亚听着这血亲复仇的故事入睡，倒是没有做什么梦。她向来不怎么做梦，听说这是睡眠质量好的体现，加妮亚却不以为然，若真如此，她怎会因着半夜的一声响雷劈裂天空就惶然惊醒。

她醒的时候身边没有别人，两个弟弟一起在教皇厅留宿了，菲奥娜伯母陪着他们。房间里没有一点光亮，厚厚的窗帘隔绝了外面的景象，就连刚刚的闪电，加妮亚也是只闻其声不见其形。她不是没人陪着就会怕得瑟瑟发抖、大哭闹脾气的娇弱小女孩了，但这会儿却没来由地感到心慌。

光脚下了床，大理石的冰冷从脚底一路窜上身体，让蓝发女孩下意识地打了个寒颤，却一刻未停地小跑着打开门走了出去。

大厅里不像她房间那样伸手不见五指，渐渐靠近的时候，耳边雨点敲打大理石的声音就愈发得响，光亮也变得更加真切。

脚下的地面有些潮气，空气中是雨水的味道。她穿着长袖的针织裙，着实算不上单薄，但裸|露的脚面和脚踝却是出奇地冷，踩在地上像是不一会儿就要冻僵了。

加妮亚在走廊的拐角停住了，没再往前走，就用双手扒着墙，做贼一样偷偷摸摸地露出一只眼睛看站在大厅里的两个人——他们侧对着加妮亚的方向，左边的男人穿着黄金圣衣，这样的天气下，那身战甲的光芒竟是闪耀得有些刺眼了；旁边的女人仰着头和他说话，声音压得很低，饶是五感敏锐的加妮亚也听不清。

那时候她隐隐约约意识到了什么，几个月以来十二宫上下的人越来越少，没有人刻意对他们几个小辈隐瞒什么，那种风雨欲来的沉重气氛也根本隐瞒不住。白天她还听见纱织小姐在教皇厅和撒加伯父争吵，父亲难得沉默地站在一边不帮腔，最后有什么结果加妮亚不得而知，因为菲奥娜伯母很快就把呆愣着的她拉去了花园里。

她知道有事发生了。穆先生失踪的时候贵鬼哥把自己反锁在房间里不吃不喝了整整两天，他们一起去敲门送饭的时候，艾弗伊斯就捧着手里的碟子，低头念了一句：“这是在打仗吧。”

没人回答他。加妮亚觉得堂弟说的没错，但她想象中的战争是两军对峙浴血厮杀的样子——《伊利亚特》里是这么写的。而像现在这样默默地、看不见又摸不着地、悄无声息地发生了不知怎样的战斗，看不见敌人也看不见整个战局：你不知道发生了什么，但却有人不在了。这实在没有战争的实感，却暗地里令人汗毛倒竖，人为刀俎而他们都是鱼肉。

不、不能这么想，消沉的情绪是能够顷刻间瓦解一支军队的凶猛利器，事情也许还没有那么糟……最后被舅舅搂着肩膀半哄半强迫地带回房间的那个晚上，她的父亲大约本就是不打算和什么人道别的，他那么肯定自己绝对会回来，他们都是，仿佛在离开前谁也没想过另一个可能。

这可真是任性——加妮亚长长地出了一口气，闭眼靠上椅背，随后捏了捏眉心——他们想得轻松，一去不回很容易，苦的是他们这些被留下来的人。

人到底不是铁打的，一旦疲惫感上来也是够呛。桌上还放着不知道几个小时以前泡上的咖啡，只剩杯底小小的一口，内壁上深棕色的痕迹仿佛都变得硬梆梆黏在上面了，旁边摊开的一本卷宗上写满了密密麻麻让人头晕的希腊文。

也不知道现在几点了，八成已经深夜。扭头看向身后的皮质沙发，身材娇小的小女孩正缩在一张毯子里睡得正香，耳边柔软的紫色短发服帖地散落在脸颊上。加妮亚记得那张毯子也是自己几个小时前亲手为她盖上去的，女孩不肯回去睡觉，倔巴巴地要待在这里陪着加妮亚一起，她无可奈何，本打算看完手上这页就去叫菲奥娜来，但看着看着又忘了时间，反应过来的时候竟是已经过了这么久。

她在笔记上折上一个角作了标记，走过去连着毯子一起抱起女孩，随后推门、关灯，离开了书房。

“出来了，大书呆子。”

刚一走到窗边，迎接他们的便是少年懒懒散散的招呼声，不过内容委实不怎么动听。蓝发少年屈着腿坐在窗框上，倒是毫不担心从这里摔下去的样子，他很是实在地打了个哈欠，几点泪光从金棕色的眼睛里渗出来。贝隆的眼睛像他母亲，轮廓生的好看又带着勾人的眸光，放出去不知道要祸害多少纯情的小女生，可惜本人完全没有这个自觉，整日不修边幅的模样实在是对不起这一张好皮囊。

加妮亚没接他的话，只是示意他别太大声，会吵醒怀里的小姑娘的。

而对方却是压根不听，跳到地上的时候也弄出了很大的动静，直接让紫发女孩条件反射地抓住了加妮亚胸口的衣服，随后便揉着眼睛悠悠转醒：“唔……加妮？”

加妮亚叹了口气，低头笑着回道：“没事，您继续睡吧。”语毕，女孩竟也是相当乖巧听话地再度合上眼了。

蓝发少年就在一旁看着长姐把女孩送回卧室，掖好被子再出来，就那么一路跟到大厅，才站定，对着前面白色的背影开了口。

“我有事……跟你说。”

加妮亚也在这话之后停了脚步，转头的时候眉毛略微上挑，似是带着一脸的疑惑和不解，顿了一下才眨着眼猜测道：“唔，来道别？”

“我才不听你扯那种鬼话！”贝隆低声叫着对上长姐的绿眸，对她那副装模作样的无辜神色毫不感冒，“你告诉我，说实话，去这一趟，你有几成的把握？”

“了不得的问题呀，我不知道。”她听后一歪头，笑盈盈地朝贝隆摊了摊手，“信息太少，我没办法给你准确的答案——我倒是还想问你，你觉得女神不在了，若是有敌军进犯，你们又能撑多久？”“……我他娘的也不知道！”“所以啊，我们互相体谅体谅，走一步是一步吧。”

嘴上说着“走一步是一步”这种有点丧气的话，加妮亚脸上的笑容却是一直没收起来，那游刃有余的模样乍一看倒是让人觉得煞是可靠。倘若她真有表现出来的那样坚强也就罢了，贝隆心里清楚不是那回事，但他不知道还能再说什么，加妮亚说的一点没错，敌明我暗，有一步可走都是希望，他们被逼到现在这个地步也是别无选择。

他想着抓了抓头发，本就乱糟糟四处支棱着的短发这下子更像个鸡窝。贝隆不擅长考虑这些复杂的东西，然而现今的利害关系明显到他都能看出来，谁也不知道接下来会发生什么，对未来的不安感每时每刻都在折磨人，然而每个人都在压抑这种不安。

人为刀俎啊……贝隆忍不住又打了个哈欠，从天黑开始等着加妮亚等到现在，他是真的困了。“算了，你带着她……小心点。”他朝着卧室的方向努了努嘴，示意那位正安然熟睡着的小女神，“横竖那是女神，只要你们没事，圣域就会没事的。”

他说“你们”，而不是“女神”。加妮亚笑了笑，接受弟弟别扭的关心：“我知道，你们也是……”务必要活着。最后半句她到底没说出口，有些话还是要窝在心里才行，就像是生日愿望，必须自己默念，万不能说出来叫旁人听了去。

六年前雅典娜女神降生，带着天生的强大小宇宙，然而她没有记忆。这很要命，没有记忆意味着她不会使用力量，她甚至不知道发生了什么——加妮亚相信那是由于大地与天界的空间被隔绝而发生的意外，使得转世的过程中丢失了原本的记忆，本该是战争女神的神体也退回了婴儿时期。

从头再来，并不是不可以，但他们不知道等不等得起这时间。

然而万幸，城户纱织是考虑万全才放心让自己去死的，加上这位新任小女神的感知能力超群，找回记忆还是有望的——空间被封死了，然而时间还在，她的记忆被丢在了某个、不同于现在的时代。

时间穿越是很棘手的事，甚至惊动了星矢前辈他们，还是只能勉强把加妮亚和女神两个人送来，而直到她们两个落地的前一刻——都不知道这到底是哪个时代。

希望不会是石器时代、或是还有食人族那样的地方。

加妮亚在心里恶趣味地想着，正想问问身边的女孩有没有不舒服的地方，就见她拉起自己的手往前跑了两步，回过头的时候碧绿的眼睛里仿佛放着兴奋的光：“走吧，要去圣域了吗？”那孩子气的好奇心让加妮亚愣了愣，看着那张写满了“走吧走吧我想看看这里的圣域长什么样子”的小脸蛋，忍不住“噗嗤”一声就笑了出来。

她咧着嘴弯腰，看着小女孩遭到嘲笑后不太高兴的脸色，伸手刮上了她的鼻头。

“别开玩笑了，我的女神大人。我们至少，得先弄清楚这是哪里吧。”

而且……她摸了摸口袋，摸到几枚大小不一的欧元硬币。

她们可能需要先解决一些，嗯……现实点的问题。


End file.
